Black Ice
by SomethingIntheNothing
Summary: She couldn't figure out whether she was in love with her sister or a demon. Dark!Elsa, Dark!Anna, and future g!p
1. Chapter 1

**I now own Frozen**

Anna forced her body to stop shivering, letting out a breath she had been containing for a while. It created a small plume of frost in the air, which died away after a few seconds. The air was decidedly chilly, just as Queen Elsa liked it. Queen Elsa…The auburn-haired knight shook her head. She had the same name as her sister. The same face. But it wasn't her. It simply…simply _could not _be her. She had no doubt that it was a devil in disguise. A devil she had sworn to protect with her life…a devil she- Anna bit into her bottom lip, then shook her head.

Goosebumps traveled across the expanse of her flesh, beneath the metal plating and leather of her chain mail. The gentle gusts that swept occasionally in through the balcony of her sister's bedroomwere so cold they burned, burned clear through whatever attempt at warmth she tried to keep in this cursed room. She stiffened when she saw a hand slip around the balcony door, and then an arm, and then _her._ Frosty azure eyes tore through her. Tore through the layers of her silver and black armor. Anna's knees felt weak.

She was so fucking beautiful. Anna hated it. She absolutely _despised _this…this attraction. "Anna…" the Queen smiled. "My sister," her voice. It did things to Anna. The ginger resisted the urge to squeeze her eyes shut. Instead, she put them to use. She slid her eyes slowly down her older sibling's body. Her mind and body were at conflict over whether or not it was a bad idea. Lust weighed heavy on her shoulders. How could it not? Her sister's attire was made just for Anna. Her curvaceous, womanly body clad in flawless specs of cerulean and white frost. Her large and succulent breasts were on display, nipples hardened-and Anna knew they hardened for her, because Elsa simply didn't _get _cold. Between her thighs, her sister's sex glistened like fresh snow. Anna struggled to keep control of herself, her cheeks burning like fire.

Then she exhaled and tried to enter the right state of mind. What was she doing? This wasn't her sister. This was a demoness, a temptress! As always the attempt at mental resistance failed the moment Elsa's manicured, pretty blue nails danced along her breastplate, sliding onto the youngergirl's face. She shuddered as her elder sister's plump lips feathered along her lightly freckled cheeks, teasing along her collarbone and ear. The Queen's teeth knocked along the sensitive area below her ear, next to her cheek. They felt like fangs, more than teeth. Anna moaned despite herself, and Elsa retreated but temporarily. "How goes the war?" Anna grit her teeth together. She swallowed slowl_y._

"I am afraid your attempt to squash the resistance yesterday with the death of their leader had the opposite impact you intended. Public humiliation was not the way to-" Elsa's fingers pressed to her lips, silencing her. Distaste crossed her face. Anna sighed heavily_. _She waited a few moments before those fingers slipped off.

"You need to hold your tongue dear sister. You speak when spoken to. I did not ask your opinion on my decision," a smirk graced her sibling's lips. "And if what you're saying is true- the response I got was perfect." Anna said nothing. Elsa's glacial gaze seemed to freeze even more somehow, when Anna turned her face away from the older girl's grasp. She forced back tears. The memory of the day before would forever be engraved in her brain. The sight of him. _Kristoff. _His throat opened for Arendelle to see, a bloody testimony of what happened to those who resisted the Snow Queen of Arendelle…

The entire reason why Anna had become a member of Elsa's guard was what Elsa promised her. Elsa said that Anna could make Kris surrender. They could make a compromise. A lie from the treacherous woman her sister had become because no- there were no negotiations, Anna had to cut him open. And Elsa watched. And laughed. And looked at Anna with so much desire. The redhead shivered violently, her head swam. She was brought back to reality when her gorgeous sibling stroked her face.

She stared at the older girl for the moment. The woman's expression was a mixture of many things. Annoyance, desire, affection, anger. She wasn't surprised when the woman struck her. Pain sparked through her cheek and jaw and she let out a low hiss, the force of the blow making her head swing to the side. She could taste the coppery tang of blood in her mouth. She turned her gaze back to the older woman, unflinching. Crimson spread along the Queen's cheeks. "You were thinking of him. You weren't thinking of _me_," she continued, when Anna opened her mouth to retort. "Get out of my sight," Anna bowed her head.

"As you wish," she kneeled. Elsa's eyes sunk into hers as she slid her gloved fingers down the woman's arm, running them along the delicate digits of her sister's hand. Then she took her hand in her own, and placed a soft kiss across the top of it. She stood swiftly, and slipped out of the older woman's bedroom. When she was sure she was out of sight, she slammed her fist into the wall. Tears bit at her eyes. What had become of her life? So much had been lost. Her sister, Kristoff, Olaf, their servant's for heaven's sake…

Hell, she was losing herself.

Xxx

Elsa didn't just disappear. The real her, anyways. It was a very slow transition. The two sister's were close after the events that occurred. Winter had left, Elsa had gained control of her abilities, Hans was gone- done and over with. Her best friend was alive back then too. Nights that were almost personal feasts full of cheer and cocoa dwindled away. Those were the days…but they became less common as days passed, until finally after a year, Elsa simply stopped coming to their midnight meeting's. She had taken to politics supposedly. She had a kingdom to rule, she didn't have time to "play" with little girl's. She became so cold. She shut everything out just like before except this time- there was no door. She simply deflected affection and attention with a cold disinterest. The suitors that came to court Elsa had stopped coming long before. No one wanted to marry someone so…creepily cold and inhumane.

The affection and warmth that was her lovely, perfect older sister reappeared after a while. It was different but in a way it had returned and …it it was a warmth kept only for Anna. Smiles were shared only with Anna. Kristoff, Sven, Olaf…they were all met with something akin to disgust. It was like Elsa was excluding everyone save for her younger sister. Things…only got worse from there. They blended together. There were a few attempts at assassination. And after that? Dozen's of execution's. And then after that…the rebellion. Anna hadn't expected it to be Kristoff who led them. She hadn't expected anything like this to occur at all. Her sister treated her warmly but she didn't inform her of anything. Didn't inform her of how Elsa was the one who scared Kris away (which she guessed was the reason why Kristoff simply stopped talking to her), didn't inform her that war with distant countries became a massive threat.

The world fell apart further after that.

Queen Elsa got an idea. _"I have no desire to kill Kristoff. Anna, dear sister, I trust you like no other. I trust you wouldn't betray me…what say, you pick up a blade and actually be useful for once in your life." _Her words were coupled with a shark of a smile. Anna had hastily taken the job. Anything to get out of the castle. Leaving was forbidden. This was a golden opportunity. _"As I said, I do not want him dead. Once I have assessed your abilities and find you…capable of leading my charge, then you can meet him. You are to bring him here. We will negotiate, find a peaceful way to end this hopeless rebellion." _Anna had believed her. More than anything she had believed her. There was no reason _not_to believe her.

To the day she still didn't know why she did it. Why she killed him. The power had all been in Anna's hands. Literally. The sword hilt was in her grip, she was the one to put in the strength to swing it. The redhead she had…she had been desperate to please. It was a horrible excuse but it was a needed excuse. The praise she had been getting from others…she had mastered swordsmanship in less than a month! _A natural. _Elsa and her had begun to have nights like those warm, personal nights of the past, once again. Full of hot cocoa and now- hopes for the future, for Elsa's Kingdom. _"We'll consume the whole world, coat it entirely in ice…you and me." _She had kissed Anna after she said this.

So much was wrong. They were sisters. They shouldn't be speaking of world domination. Elsa's harshness as of late- it was all wrong! But still, Anna slid her fingers into her elder sister's platinum tresses, and forced her close. The kiss was all hot and cold, all tongue and teeth. Unrestrained need from the the sexual tension that had begun to build between them….Elsa with her hands running along Anna's growing muscles and her sensual words over that long month- Anna had just snapped.

It was all a mess. Everything was a big fucking mess! It was all so sudden! Anna had kissed her sister and then the next day she had killed Kristoff and…she stripped off her own armor. Set it down on her dresser. She closed her eyes. The memory of that kiss. Of Elsa's words afterward. _"Sister…I'm…entirely yours. Are you mine? I want you to be mine."_

_"I'm yours, my Queen." _Anna had grinned because Elsa had looked so pleased.

_"Then you would never disobey me, correct?" _Anna had tangled her fingers in those white blond locks again, dragged the older woman into her lap, they had kissed again.

_"Never," _Anna had whispered in her ear, sliding her hand up to grip the other royal's breast. Elsa had left very suddenly. A smirk combined with a massive blush on her face. She seemed to be giddy with joy. Anna had laughed, ran her fingers through her hair. The woman had teased her, left her aroused in their dining hall. She had thought maybe things would go back to normal once they made peace with Kristoff…and of course, that peace never came.

Xxx

Any hope of the _real _Elsa returning (Or perhaps the hope that this wasn't the real Elsa?) withered away. Anna thought maybe she had killed herself then too. He had sobbed. Begged. _"Don't kill me, Anna, what're you doing!? Stop!"_

_"Cut his throat."_ How could she disobey her sister? The one she had fallen in love with over the past months. The demon.

_"Anna no, no no stop it! I'm sorr-" _She started at the memory. There had been so much blood. He had gurgled, choked- she didn't know how to describe it. There was so much pain in his eyes…

"Bad dream?" Her sister's voice tore sounded clear through the haze of sleep that enveloped her. She opened her eyes to see her sibling standing at the edge of her bed.

"What is it, do you need something?" Anna asked slowly. Elsa slid onto her bed and ignored her question. She looked like a wildcat as she crawled up the mattress, her practically bare body pressing against Anna's frame. She nuzzled into the redhead's throat. Her teeth nibbled. Anna groaned very was so cold… She glanced over to her bedroom window. The moon was round and full in the sky. Elsa, no…_not Elsa, _whoever this woman was- whoever this monster she loved was, kissed her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the older woman straddling her lap. Stared at her older sister's gorgeous face. Eyed her pouty lips, her shockingly blue eyes, her unblemished skin, her beautiful tresses of hair. This was her sister. Elsa stared at her.

"Why are you crying, foolish girl?" Her tone was affectionate but almost annoyed.

She didn't know herself. All she knew was that there was a monster in her bed who looked identical to her sister. And she was completely and totally in love with it. She shuddered, "I don't know." Elsa kissed her. She returned the kiss reluctantly, before it deepened. "Elsa, you-" Two fingers pressed to her lips. She went silent as always when her sister did this. She stared into frozen, cerulean orbs.

The older woman traced her lips across Anna's neck and cheek, before she paused. She was very close to the younger girl's ear. Her tone was but a whisper as she spoke."To be honest, Anna my love, I really don't care."


	2. Chapter 2

"Give me some of your heaviest ale," Anna mumbled into the crook of her elbow. The wench on the other side of the bar gave her a troubled look, or perhaps it was a shocked look, maybe even a scared one. It was annoying. She had come here for a drink and she would be damned if she didn't get one. She tightened her fists into balls, the red-haired woman turned her burning teal eyes up. The woman was hesitating and silent. Not only was she disobeying the orders of her princess, but also ignoring her. Such insolence... "Did I stutter, woman? I said get me a drink." The woman hastened to do so. The ginger grit her teeth when she received glares from all around. Looks of distaste. She swept her gaze around. "If you don't want your throats slit I suggest you turn your attention elsewhere, commoners." The responses varied. The deadly silence faded away as eyes were averted, and conversations erupted like a wildfire. As if nothing had ever happened. The amount of power she had in these hands...she gazed at them blearily. Scarred. Scrapes and cuts from brawls and duels. Not a lady's hands at all.

_Except, you're not a lady at all. Not anymore. A lady doesn't do what you do. The horrible, immoral things you do. And you're not their princess. You're the "crowned guard of Queen Elsa." _And a traitor in their eyes. How many people had fell from her blade? For all she knew, this woman was married to one of the victims. She's probably put poison in this alcohol, and the many cups before it. Her head swam. But it didn't swim enough. She hated this life.

Her teeth clenched together tight. Seconds had melted into minutes. "Wench, where's my drink," she spat. "And..." she hesitated. She didn't dare. Her fingers ached. Ached to touch a woman, feel them in her hands. Her Queen had been gone for far too long...She opened her mouth to demand whores, but muted herself. Elsa was the one for her. Elsa was the one who did everything for her. Feeling another female melting beneath her hands simply wouldn't be the same..._But isn't it the other way around? You do everything for her while she keeps her pretty little hands clean in that accursed castle, or in other palace's making negotiations... But really..._Her brows furrowed and her eyes dimmed. _Those pretty little hands might not be as clean as you suspect..._She ripped her ale from the woman's hand.

"Haven't you drank enough?" Anna knew who it was immediately.

Her blood turned to ice. "E...Elsa..." She mentally hit herself. No. Not Elsa._ Queen_ Elsa. "My Queen..." The air is so cold it hurts but she sweats and she burns with fear and shame and so many other emotions anyways. Her hand shakes, the cup drops, crashing to the bar table. She stands hastily and turns, then bends to one knee. "I'm sorry." Her face has no expression. She can't figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing. She stares at the floor. The wood is old and chipped and so much more comforting than the arctic gaze of her elder sibling. She can see the boots of Elsa's soldiers. See Elsa's heels. 'I...wasn't..." She closes her eyes tight. There's a throbbing at her temples...she's trapping herself in a corner. "I wasn't..."

"Wasn't what?"

Anna swallows. "Perhaps we should...return to the castle, sister."

"I'll decide where we go and don't go." Elsa holds her cheek as she raises her face. Her eyes are as cold as Anna expected. No. No. _Don't look at me with those damn eyes. _There's so much indifference. Distaste. Her fingers are cold. Her plump lips twist into a cruel smile. "Embarassed? You're flushed." Her tone is like acid. It burns Anna's eyes, makes them damp. She says nothing. She doesn't know what to say. Elsa spins on her heels, black dress floating idly behind her, a beautiful show of black ice. "Come along, Anna. We have things to discuss." She watches her sister's back as the woman walks away. Her female guards eye her as she follows, hands on the hilts of their blades. Anna wonders if they'd felt Elsa's hands on them the way Anna had. If they'd ever seen the expressions Elsa should only be sharing with her. She eyes the curve of the Queen's white neck. She wants to kiss it, wants to have Elsa beneath her. She didn't want her angry. She trails after her like a lost puppy, eyes troubled and fists clenching and unclenching. The carriage is waiting for them. The door opens, the driver give her a small smile as she raises her elder sister up. Her slender white hand is soft in a silk glove.

The carriage sinks beneath their combined weight. Anna sits down, brows furrowed. She keeps her eyes on her sibling. "What happened to the armor I had crafted for you? You're wearing the clothes of a peasant." Elsa isn't even looking at her. She's eyeing her nails with distaste. Anna eyes them as well. They look the way they normally do. Did she see something Anna didn't? She doesn't say anything for a second. She's finding it hard to think. Armor. Elsa's special armor. For Anna. Silver and blue and black and white. Thick, heavy.

"It's at the palace."

"The palace?" Her tone is thick with annoyance and venom, "what a good place for it!" She's slapped when she opens her mouth to speak. Elsa's fingers grip at the loose white shirt Anna wears. She places a lingering kiss on Anna's mouth. The knight's face stings. "You don't even have a blade on you, stupid girl. You're going to be the death of me." She's palming along the auburn-haired woman. Elsa's eyes are narrow as she slaps her again. "How dare you go to that whorehouse." She says nothing. "You humiliated me. I had to show my face in there. Drinking yourself into a stupor. I left you in charge of the palace only to find out-"

"Stop it." Anna murmured. Then she closes her eyes. Then reopens them. She's trembling. _Why would you say that, Anna?!_

Elsa's electric blue eyes burn into hers. "What did you just say?" The tone of voice...it promises her that if she takes it back, if she apologizes then she will be forgiven. Anna hastens to take that opportunity.

"I'm sorry...I'm not in the best of moods right now..." she bows her head, grasps the other girls had. The blonde stares into her eyes. There's a tiny smile growing on her face. Then she kisses her again. The kiss is hard. She's crushing their lips together. But it's soft too. They're melding together and it's a mixture of hot and cold. Anna burns ever more when a tongue slips against hers. She sinks her fingers into the cloaked back of her elder sibling, draws her closer, tighter against her. Elsa bites her tongue, and smirks. Anna gives a weak, pathetic smile, and withdraws. She bows her forehead onto her sibling's, and the older girl positions herself in the redheaded knight's lap. Her teeth glint in the shadowed light of the carriage. Anna grits her teeth.

She's so sick of that fucking smile. That sick smirk that makes it clear Elsa thinks she's superior. _My Elsa would never..._as always, reality slaps her in the face. This isn't her Elsa. But it is an Elsa that would accept her, accept her feelings and touches. It frustrates her even more. She's so pathetic. She shared her sister's body and because of that she was willing to become a traitor to her throne, a traitor to her damn people...she gnashed her teeth together, dug her nails further into Elsa's back. She trembled. If other Elsa were to return...what...what would she think of Anna? Her anger must be showing because Elsa's smirk widens. She slides her breasts, large, succulent breasts onto Anna's chest. She snakes her tongue up Anna's cheek, cups her other one with painful, freezing fingers. "What if you died Anna? Don't you know how many people want your head?"

"Trust me I know more than anyone else. It doesn't matter. They wouldn't touch me."

"And why's that," her eyebrows are raised in curiosity.

"Because you'd kill them if they did." Anna turned her attention to the streets, watching the paved road glide by, listening to the dull thud of hooves on the cobblestone road.

"Perhaps I would," Elsa grins, and buries her face into Anna's neck.

FROZEN

Elsa eyes the wine in her cup for a long moment, shaking it a tiny bit, watching it slosh around. Anna sits across from her on the opposite side of the long table. She has her legs spread, and her arms are crossed behind her head. She knows the ice queen hates it. It's a major part of why she's doing it. "How did negotiations go," Anna asked softly. She didn't really care. Elsa sips her wine. Her ice eyes twinkle.

"Badly."

"So why do you smile," Anna asked, pushing her own glass of wine away from her. She wasn't a wine kind of woman.

"I've got them where I want them to be. I have a new alliance with another country blooming in the wake. One that will be more than eager to destroy Suren. Those inhumane, barbarian bastards will fall one by one..."

"An alliance blooming...?" Despite herself, she found herself curious. Not many willingly allied themselves with Arendelle as of late. The recent rebellion and the incredible amount of blood spilled brought only the most ruthless and treacherous of other countries. And of course there was their cousin, Rapunzel, queen of Corona. She wanted nothing to do with Arendelle anymore, not after she found out about their actions... both the bloody ones, and the incestuous ones. Elsa didn't even want to keep it a secret. Anna had gotten over the shame of it weeks before. But not the shame of being a murderer. That she could never forgive herself for. Nightmares that featured Kristoff plagued her constantly.

"You're quite familiar with them." Anna bit her lip. Had Rapunzel...

"Corona?"

"Not quite." She gives Anna a special smile and raises a brow. "The Southern Isles."

Anna is up in under a second. "Elsa! What in the world-"

Elsa seems to have lost interest because she's yawning and standing as well, elegant and smiling sharply. "Relax, dear sister..." it's like she's mocking the knight. The golden-haired woman approaches her slowly. "They won't hurt you, _he _won't hurt-" she is mocking Anna. She's so stupid. She grabbed the blonde by the wrists, brought her back. Elsa gasped as her back hit the wall. The redhead slid her hands up the wall, pinned them above her.

"You think I'm scared, Elsa? Of what? Of Hans? No." She furrowed her brows. "I'm not scared of him. Or his brothers. Or his father, or everyone in that fucking country combined. Because they won't be going after me if they're planning to spin around and stab us in the back." She glared into the older girl's bright blue eyes, "They'll be going after _you."_

Elsa doesn't hesitate to hit her. Anna takes it. She doesn't even cry out, doesn't say _anything, _when the girls nails, the girl's _claws, _rip her cheek open. "Get off of me," Elsa snarls, emotion making her face uncharacteristically red. Anna retreats back to her seat, teeth grit. What had she expected to happen? Elsa to take it? Let Anna slam her against the wall and be perfectly fine with it? The wound on her face burns almost as much as her eyes do. But she's learned to hold her tears back. It was stupid to cry. Elsa didn't care, she got off on it. Why...the Ice Queen raised her face and stared down her nose at her younger sibling. She looks just like the tyrant she has become. "Don't you ever touch me like that again, or so help me…" Anna doesn't test her luck. Doesn't say what she wants to. _Do it. I dare you._ Instead, she bows her head in a show of submission. It almost amuses her that she's gotten such an emotional response out of the older woman. Elsa turns away from Anna. "You're also wrong."

Anna frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I've made sure of it that you're the one they target. If they choose to."

"...And how did you do that," Anna mutters, crossing her arms across her chest. Elsa laughs slowly, guides her fingers through her hair. _Very amusing, _the ginger thought sourly. _She wants me to die._

"They are aware that you spearhead all my battles and are the cause of all my victories. And if you remember correctly…you are the one who thwarted Hans."

Anna nods. "That's no guarantee-"

"And there's no guarantee that I'll be targeted either, foolish girl."

Anna sighs. Her head hurts. The ale has gotten to her apparently. She rubs her temples. A servant appears in the doorway. "Your highness, a noble has arrived, she wants to speak with you." Elsa smirks. Anna frowns. _What…are those eyes? _She stares at the older girl.

"I have business to tend to. Come to my chambers later, sister."

FROZEN

Elsa melts beneath her touch. She always does. Anna burns in these moments, thrives in them, _needs _them. The Queen is so deliciously fragile, deliciously _Elsa. _At her peak she always turns soft, always stares at Anna with eyes full of love. Anna gets off on the fact that right now, she could plunge a blade into her older sister, before Elsa could even see it coming. She could end all of this mess. The throne could be hers. She could right her wrongs. The thought makes her cringe. But it makes her loins hot. It's moments like these, with Elsa's legs around her neck, Elsa's fingers in her hair, _Elsa dripping and bucking into her, _that Anna wonders who's actually in control. What would her Queen be without her?! If Anna was to- her thoughts die away when Elsa cries out her name.

"I love you," Elsa gasps, her cheeks red, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. She shakes, and her legs tighten around the younger girl. Need ripples in her tone, love drips from every word. _Only in this moment, my Elsa. The Elsa I love._ "Anna…Anna!" The redhead eagerly lapped up the moisture that had gushed from her Queen. She slid her fingers free from her. A throaty groan slips from the older woman's throat as the redhead laps the fluids off her fingers. She almost smirked.

She pushes herself up until she has a hand on each side of Elsa's face. "I love you too…" She kissed her gently. "I will always stand by your side. Through…" She grit her teeth, "through the good…and the bad." Elsa strokes her face.

"I know you will," she purrs, eyes half-lidded. "I trust you like no one else." Her praise is enough to make Anna warm.

FROZEN

Elsa is at her desk when Anna wakes up. She has her eyes on a paper, and her eyes are narrowed. "Sister, come here." Anna doesn't know how she does it. The woman knows she's woken up but she hasn't even looked over. And the auburn-haired girl hasn't made a sound. The redhead does as told though. She grabs her robe from the end of the bed, pulling it on. Her sister didn't bother with that. She's completely naked and it makes Anna tingle even now. "There have been strange activities in the mountains. Some of our soldier's found signs of witchcraft."

_…__Witchcraft? As in, magic? Like Elsa's?_

"I need you to go take care of it."

"As you wis-"

Elsa spins and seizes her by the throat. "I want whoever is the cause of this dead." Anna stares into her eyes. There's an excess of worry and fear in those blue orbs. This Elsa is…scared? It was completely out of character. She grasped the other girl's hand and peeled it off of her. She gives the Queen a reassuring kiss. The slip of tongue Elsa gives her promises her there will be a reward if she performs well.

"No worries. I'll bring her heart back for you."

"Good." She turned away, back to paperwork apparently. "Expect visitors from the Southern Isles within the next fortnight."

"…As you wish. I'll be prepared then."

"…And Anna," Elsa called as she walked towards the door. The redhead stopped moving, turning her head slightly. "I want you to go alone."

"…Of course. I'll be back soon."

**A.N: I'm working on the next chapter of Thirst still, expect an update within the week. Other than that, I've been toying with this fic since I wrote it and I really enjoy it. There will be g!p in the future, fair warning. There will also be gore. Feel free to give me ideas! Elsa has plans for world domination and I'd love to hear you ideas! **


	3. Chapter 3

"I almost don't want you to go." The soft swell of Elsa's breasts on her back almost makes Anna wish she didn't have to go as well. The blonde nuzzles into her, slides her arms around her waist. "Come back safe." _So demanding. Even now all she does is take and take and take and- _Anna pulled the older woman's hands off of her and moved them away. She looked over. Her sister was staring at her with odd, unreadable eyes. It was obvious she was analyzing Anna. Then she gave a small smile. "Kiss me." She did. –_And take._

"It was your orders," she muttered into the kiss. She pulled away after a moment, before she grabbed one of her favorable blades, freshly sharpened, and sheathed it at her belt. It was long and slender and her father had been known to use it as well. She had no right to. And it was a constant reminder of why she should be ashamed but she wielded it anyways. Not using it wouldn't take back what's she's done. "Is my gear at my horse, sister?"

"No but I'll send someone your way with it." Anna nods, before she pulled on a heavy cloak. She despised the mountains. Almost as much as she hated what Elsa had become. It reminded her of what Elsa _used to be._ Back then, the redhead had wandered into the frozen hills to find her sister. Back then, Elsa was pure and beautiful and everything the younger woman could ever want in an elder sister. She glances at herself in the mirror. The black, silvery ice armor glistens. Despite it being made of ice, it was solid and it had taken many killing blows for her. Despite what she says, she was sure Elsa worked hard on it. It was made especially for her. And just the thought of that made things so confusing all over again. She sets her helm at her hip, threading her fingers through her ginger locks.

She moved to leave, boots thudding on the floor of her sister's room, and was stopped by a hand on hers. Even through her gauntlet's Anna could feel the cold. She furrowed her brows, and turned bright teal eyes onto her queen. "Make sure whatever it is dies."

She smirked. "You forget how I get business done." She wasn't acting so smug because she was proud of how she did things. She was smug because this strange reaction she was getting from her sister. Whatever was in the mountain, the woman was afraid of it. She moved to leave again and once again was stopped. "Els-"She stopped when lips crushed to hers. It was brief. And it was hard. The auburn-haired warrior was sure there would be bruises on her mouth the following day. When the slightly shorted girl moved away this time, her sister let her leave. Anna's mouth burned as she stepped out into the hallway. She shook her head. She didn't understand. She never would.

FROZEN

She rode out an hour or so later. Her blade bounced at her hip as she guided her horse out the gate, and into the city. As always she was left alone and she was allowed to pass. It was pathetic how fearful all the citizens were. Paralyzed in a state of confusion and terror and unhappiness. They could easily raid the castle. Easily find Elsa. They probably couldn't kill her but wasn't it worth trying? She laughed then. Only that small group had been able to stand up and fight. Led by Kristoff, they were a small band of rugged fighters. Formerly ice harvesters, soldiers, etcetera. After his death, things changed. Worse, for the citizens. Better, for Elsa. At first his death had rallied them. But battle after battle with Anna at the head of Elsa's elite soldier's had been enough to convince them that resistance was foolish. She gripped the reins tighter. Resistance, she grit her teeth. It was foolish indeed. _So why do I find myself thinking about it? _

She didn't think she could ever get over the hatred in the eyes that followed her as she rode. It was clear they wanted to shove a blade in her. Cut her open like Anna had done to their family and friends. Maybe one day they'd actually try. Maybe one day Anna would kill them too.

"Captain!" She turned her head. She recognized Tabitha, a woman in Elsa's select group of elite's. They spent a lot of time together on the battlefield. She was great with a blade, even better with a bow. And she was exceptionally beautiful. Her hair was almost as blond as her elder sister's, and it fell down her back, long golden waves kept back by black leather binding. She wore much lighter armor as well, and it was not made of ice but a thin, dark leather that clung to her body. Her black leather boots glistened with muddy snow. Her cloak was as thick and warm as Anna's, she imagined. "Mind if I join you?" Her bright lips spread into a smile.

Anna smiled. She thought of this woman as a friend.

"Part of the way. Our Queen wants me to go alone." The woman frowned, and she raised a brow, but she nodded anyways. Her own horse was a dusky brown, lighter than Anna's jet black. But they were both strong, large stallions.

"To do what exactly," Tabby asked. Anna hesitated. She wondered if her Queen wanted this to be strictly between them. She swallowed before she spoke, tossing the woman a weak smile.

"I'm not exactly sure of that. Apparently…there have been _activities _in the mountains," she narrowed her eyes. "Magical ones to be more specific."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "And our Queen decided this was a good solo mission? If magic is involved we'd need a group. And who knows how many are up there. It could be an entire covenant of mages." She sighed. "I swear sometimes, my lady, Queen Elsa is out to get you."

Anna laughed wildly, "You have no idea, friend," then she paused, "get out of my way foolish woman." She spat at a lady who took up the road. The elderly woman turned to stare quickly, before hastening to move. Anna spat at her as they passed. "Peasants know not to stand in my way," she muttered softly, self-consciously, when the other warrior gave her an odd look. "And…I'm in a horrible mood."

"It's funny how much you've changed," Tabitha whispered. "Both of you." The ginger gazed at her. Then she looked away. The woman was right. The two sisters had both changed. For the worse. She had yelled at an elderly woman to get out of her way. For all she knew the woman had problems with her body. Anna truly was despicable. She gripped her leather reins so tight her knuckles turned white.

"We don't talk about that. You know that."

"And why not? Do you ever want to go back to the way things-"

"Enough," Anna snapped. Her teal eyes burned. "Speaking like this, speaking _of _this is treachery!" She snarled. "We do not speak of the Queen's former weakness. Politically, economically, she has done wonders for Arendelle! And we do not speak of mine! It's been too long since there's been a warrior in this country! We're doing what's best." She dug her heel into her horse. "Now hurry up, if you're coming, or I'll leave you behind." _Maybe that's for the best. _The woman didn't say a word as she followed the redhead. Anna glanced back at Arendelle as they crossed a cobblestone bridge, hooves clopping heavily on the stones. Tabitha had no idea. Anna wanted nothing more than to go back. Go back to Arendelle's days of light. Back to when Elsa would smile. A real smile. Not this reptilian, hostile one she carried at all times now. But it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut. It was far too late.

FROZEN

Tabitha was a great hunter. And the mountains were far colder than Anna expected. The two went hand in hand. Anna had got the fire lit. Two snow bunnies burned steadily above it. Anna bunched her cloak around her, tucked her face into the collar. "Damn it's cold."

"No signs of witchcraft," Tabitha muttered. "Wonder if those soldier's were delusional. Or paranoid, perhaps."

"Regardless, we search the entire mountains. Even if it takes us weeks, it's our job to find these suspicious activities," Anna responded. She inhaled deeply. They had travelled for a few hours. Her body ached and she was beyond tired. Her eyelids felt heavy. But she knew better than to try to relax and rest here. In the darkness she could practically see the wolves and the bears and whatever else creatures were in Arendelle. One of them would have to stay up. It was going to be Anna. Tabby was even more fatigued then the redhead. She had hunted those two animals down and now she was even serving the meal to the princess.

Anna offered her a smile as she took the burning meat. She had done the skinning. It was a gruesome task that she had never thought she would have to learn as a child. If she was told she would be _this,_ when she was younger, she wouldn't have believed it. The meat practically melted between her teeth. It was somehow both stringy and soft, and it tasted far more refreshing then the fruits and "fine meats" that were served at the palace. This was cooked by a friend, after all. Not the walking clones, the few pretty little servants, that Elsa kept around. There were few servants from her childhood that were welcome in the palace. _Not that they'd want to be there in the first place._

They ate in silence, and they didn't look at each other. But it was obvious that- "If you want to ask something, just ask it."

"Why…why'd you do it?"

Anna turned her eyes to look at the woman. She cocked her head. "There are a lot of horrible things I've done. Which particular one-"

"You're so fine doing these…these _evil _things. Why?" Tabby demanded desperation and curiosity in her eyes. They shined brightly, passionately, in the firelight "You used to be so bright. I remember seeing you as a kid with the king and the queen and even though I was a peasant you still played with me. Yet now you look at peasants in disgust, as if they're the scum of the Ear-"

"Because they do not understand Elsa's vision for the future."

"And do you?" Tabitha insisted. She stared at the redhead. A tight, dark feeling swelled in Anna's chest. No. No she didn't.

"I understand what I have to," she lied. She palmed at her knee anxiously. "And I don't have the right to ask her questions about what I don't."

"It's like you're her slave."

Anna's face shot in her direction again, rage shined in her eyes, "I am no such thing. I do as she asks but I'm no _slave."_

"Then for once tell her no."

"I am telling her no with this," Anna grinned victoriously, "You're here with me. She said to go alone." Tabitha shook her head. She stood and wiped at her pants.

"That explains why you asked me to keep it quiet that I did," Tabby spat. "Don't fool yourself Anna, you know what you are." Before Anna could even say another word, she had dipped into the small tent Anna had brought. The ginger stared wide-eyed in the direction. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and she felt oddly hot. That dark, black feeling twisted in her chest. She gnashed her teeth together savagely, tearing through what was left of her meal. How dare that woman speak to her like that! She should gut her for what she said. But even as Anna thought that, she knew the words to be true. She had known all along. She just didn't want to believe it.

FROZEN

_"__Your powers are so cool, Elsa!" Anna whispered in wonder, eyeing the beautiful flurry of snowflakes and powder that her elder sister had brought forth before her. She smiled brightly. "When you grow up are you going to use them for the kingdom?"_

_ "__Of course! I'll be the best Queen there is! I'll use my powers to make people cold when it's hot in the summer," Elsa giggled, and brought her sister close, nuzzling her. "You'll never be too warm with me around." The older girl stared down at her little sister with a huge grin on her face. Her blue eyes were wide and bright. "I'll make it winter all the time!"_

_Anna pouted. "I like snow but I want it to be hot sometimes," she explained. "So maybe usually it's cold but sometimes you can make it warm." The older girl thought about it then laughed._

_ "__I supp-"_

_ "__Elsa." Father walked in, his eyes holding shadows that Anna wouldn't understand for years to come. "Don't use your powers so carelessly, you'll hurt her." Anna looked over at the blond. Then back at her dad._

_ "__Elsa would never do that daddy! She makes me happy with her powers, she couldn't hurt me!"_

_ "__Regardless, Elsa, you have lessons to attend," her father said in a tone that reminded Anna of the winter. Except it wasn't a bright, pretty, Elsa winter. It was the kind that hurt people and made them sick._

_ "__O…of course daddy." _

_ "__I wish we could play more." Elsa nodded, a strange expression on her face as she began to walk out of Anna's room. Elsa smiled at her as she left, giving a little wave. Anna watched her duck around the corner, before she turned back to her dolls and the squished remains of one of Elsa's snowmen. _

FROZEN

"Do you remember the way Elsa used to be," Anna asked quietly, her eyes ahead of her. She was getting sick of seeing trees. And her legs hurt from all the horse riding. Tabitha paused, seeming surprised, but then she thought for a moment, her green eyes thoughtful.

"A little bit. I don't know if you remember but she was never really around."

"I remember. But when she was around, do you remember what she was like?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Maybe a bit withdrawn. Quiet and booky. Why?"

Anna smiled. "I was just thinking back to when I was a kid."

"How old were you when you fell in love with her," Tabitha asked seriously. Anna glanced over.

"There was never a time where I didn't love her." She admitted. "I realized it when I saw her that day. She…she…was exceptionally beautiful. And she was so _Elsa. _She radiated this new confidence, this new warmth, this new beauty. And it was irresistible. But I fought to keep that down." She shrugged. "It's not something that's exactly smiled upon."

"Look where you are today." Anna heard the unspoken words. _And look where Elsa is. _"I'm tired of the woods," Tabby muttered. Anna paused. She stopped her horse. What was that sound. A thudding. A thudding? She listened closer. Footsteps. Her eyes shot wide, she turned to look back at Tabitha. "Tabby, get-"

She can't explain what happened that moment. All of a sudden there was heat. And the smell of meat, burning, cooking and-her horse kicked, screeching, and she fell to her back. Anna was sweating. She reached for the blade at her belt and hastily unsheathed it. It was light out, but she couldn't see whoever did this. _Whatever did this._ Fear made her skin clammy. What "this" was….was absolutely sickening. Anna…Anna couldn't believe it. One moment…Tabitha was there then…now here she was. "No…Tabby." She didn't want to get closer. Didn't want to see the burnt body anymore. Didn't want to smell it.

"What a cute little princess, _playing with fire. _Do you feel big in that suit of armor?"

The sound came from behind. Anna whirled. Fingers trailed along her neck. She whirled again. Her heart was ripping out of her, beating in fast, desperate, savage beats. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. It was ice cold but god, _god she was hot. _She was sweating buckets.

She pointed her blade out, eyed her surroundings. The smell was still there. _I'm sorry Tabby. If you hadn't been here…_ "Do you know what your sister is?"

"I know…" Anna didn't say anything. Then she snarled. "I don't have to speak with you after what you've done." She couldn't put a face to that voice. It was sickly sweet.

"Oh my, what _I've_ done? What about what _you've _done?"

"Everything that I do is for a good reason!" She explained desperately, eyeing her surroundings. Where was she, where was, where was this bitch!? "Everything I do is for her!"

"Elsa is an evil, evil woman."

"You, you just…you roasted that woman alive! How is that not evil!? She never…she never hurt you-"

"I never said _I_ wasn't."

She spun. "Show yourself," she screamed, livid, eyes wide. Because if she wanted to, if this _bitch wanted to, Anna would be dead! _And then, out of thin air, she appeared. Anna stared. It was a young woman, maybe nineteen. She was breathtaking. Dark, brown skin, and intricate tattoo's along her slender arms. Her hair was jet black and tied back in a long ropey braid that swung down to her hips, and they were wide, pretty hips. Her clothing showed so much skin and was completely fur. Anna grit her teeth. "Who are you?"

"You're scared, aren't you? How sweet," the woman purred. Her caramel skin was pretty in the light of the sun. Like caramel. Anna trembled. Her knees shook.

"T…turn down the heat," she whispered. The woman raised a brow.

"I can't turn make it colder. I can only make it _hotter._" Anna wiped her brow. "I've already turned the temperature back to what it was when I first showed myself. Perhaps you simply feel hot."

Anna's fingers were sweaty. She didn't say anything. "What…what do you want from me," she whispered. "I haven't done anything to you."

"My name is Embra. And Elsa has something that appeals to me." Anna watched the woman's eyes slide down her frame. She blushed. Impossibly, she grew hotter. And she felt her armor start to slowly, ever so slowly, melt down her body. Her eyes widened. She shoved the woman away. She…she could _melt Elsa's unmeltable ice._

"And what is it that you want?"

"An alliance," the woman pouted. "I met her in Suren and she denied me one. She called us barbarians. But we've done no worse then what you have. This power…it's the divine right to rule over the people." As she spoke, fire flickered in her palm. Her teeth glinted white. She pushed her black hair behind her ear, and her olive green eyes glinted mischievously. "There are others like us, imagine if we were to band together-"

"My Queen denied you, and that decision will stand, _Queen Embra," _She growled. "And I don't know what you expect me to do! Ask her nicely? If you're as sneaky as I think you are, then you know by now that she controls me. Not the other way around."

"I'm sure she'll listen to you _if I'm there with you." _Her tone took an odd turn at the end. A dangerous one. She pressed her burning fingers down Anna's neck. "Now. Let's get moving. Sheathe the blade. We have business to attend to." She clenched her fists together. Against any man, she could win. But whatever this woman was, whatever Elsa was…Anna knew she couldn't fare against them. She squeezed her eyes shut as she walked with the tan, half-naked woman. _I've failed you sister. I'm sorry. _

**A/N: I thought I should make this clear now, when I say future g!P I mean future, as in Anna doesn't have one now, and it's not a permanent thing she ...carries, around with her XD Just an fyi! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Out of my way, fool," Anna couldn't keep the acid from her voice as she spoke, her teal eyes burning into the woman across from her. Said woman raised her nose, glancing at her partner who stood just as stiffly. Both had shields up, spears at the ready. Their eyes sparkled behind their helms. Freshly rested. Unlike Anna herself. The trip with Embra had been taxing. The woman liked mind games almost as much as Elsa, and her hands wandered where they weren't welcome. The only good thing about the trip back to the city was that her well-bred horse had returned to her about halfway, so she and the foreigner didn't have to travel entirely by foot. They had dismounted at the entrance to the city, and Anna had immediately led her to the these fool guards dared to deny her passage.

"I said let me pass," she snarled slowly, her fingers twitching on the hilt of the blade at her belt. They didn't even budge, and they even dared to straighten. Trying to intimidate Anna with their impressive heights and muscular builds. Anna may not have the height, but she could slay these damnable idiots before they even moved their arms.

"Queen Elsa has declared that you are no longer welcome," one of the said coldly, then regarding the woman at Anna's back, she spat at the redhead's feet. "Filthy traitor." Anger flashed red hot throughout her. What?...she could not believe what she was hearing. Her sister had banished her from their palace, from their home? Her heart raced, threatening to burst from her throat. She bared her teeth. They were so tightly clenched together she thought they might shatter. She was about to run her blade through the lumbering fools when Embra gripped her arm.

"Seems you're no longer a fun toy," Embra teased, her emerald eyes glowing with mischief. _I'm no toy. I'm her..._She trembled, her mouth growing dry, her throat tightening until her vision flashed black. She had...expended her use? Her knees felt weak. Her stomach churned dangerously, threatening to spill the meal left over from the night before. She wanted nothing more than to collapse, and weep. Her sister had abandoned her. Her sister had deemed her a traitor. W...what had she done? How had she known? She exhaled heavily, then shut her eyes. _No. I refuse to believe this. Sister must have her reasons. She would never leave me. No one touches her like I do, no one can make her happy like I can. _

She almost wanted to laugh. Who depended on who? She had thought Elsa relied on her. But here she was falling apart. She loved Elsa. She loved her so much. And Elsa, Elsa loved her too. She tightened her jaw, and turned her gaze to the fire mage at her side. She moved fast. "Shut your mouth, whore," Anna hissed, clasping her hand around the woman's throat. "It's a misunderstanding. Elsa wouldn't leave me like this. Let me see her," she peered at the guards, "Let me through," she said firmly. "I'm no traitor. Everything I do, I do for Elsa."

"I won't repeat myself traitor-" Anna wouldn't take no for an she wouldn't be accused of being a traitor. She had her blade through the woman's chest the second the fool spoke the word traitor, and ripped the blade out a second after. Blood spurt out from the open wound, crimson coating her blade, and the woman's chest plate. This only hardened her resolve. Despite it all, her armor remained. If Elsa wished, the armor would be no more. This was proof of her love. This beautiful set she wore, crafted by her sister...She licked her chapped lips. "Open the damn gates," she snarled, grabbing the other womans arm, "Or so help me you're next." The woman stared into her eyes. She must have seen something in her eyes, because she backpedaled.

"Open the gates. Open the gates!" The second guard called, her eyes still on the dying woman at her side. She was shivering violently on the ground, clutching at her chest. Fear glistened in her gaze. Anna felt a twinge of guilt. She forced it away. This woman had called her a traitor. _She was following orders._There was a brief moment of silence before the massive doors slowly creaked open. "The woman stays here," the warrior at the gate spat, when Anna began to move through. Anna glared at her.

"The woman goes where I go." Then she stared at the dark-skinned woman across from her. She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "Am I understood, Queen Embra?"

"Perfectly," Embra beamed, her white teeth shining in the sunlight. Anna wiped the sweat from her face she didn't realize had gathered there, exhaling heavily. The doors slid shut behind her. She panted softly. Embra regarded her with a grin, "You're rather attractive when you're angry, Princess. I like-"

"I don't care what you like," Anna whispered quietly. She turned hate-filled eyes on the woman. "I don't care what you want. Who you are. _What _you are. Try to make me yours again, try to seduce me with your touches one more time, and I'll kill you. Guardswoman, see to it, that this woman gets medical treatment. And never refuse me again. I'll make a bad enemy. You don't want that." Without another word she walked, her boots clicking on the stone beneath her feet. Embra had seemed completely unfazed Anna's threats, in fact, she only smirked wider. She was peering all around her as they walked, her eyes wide with pleasure.

"It's delightfully cold here," she smiled slowly. "I have never come to Arendelle."

"Because you are filth," Anna muttered back, and Embra laughed mightily.

"Whose more filthy? Me, a Queen. Or you, a princess helplessly in love with her sister, and even sharing a bed with her? Even now, I see the lust in your eyes when I speak her name." Anna's face burned with humiliation.

"I...I love her..." she whispered, then she straightened. This woman had no right to judge her. _She has every right. You are filth. _ "Shut up." She turned her gaze ahead of them, and walked into the palace. The few servants scurried out of her way. Kai stared at her curiously, his eyes wide with surprise. Anna let the warmth of her home set in. Despite it all, the hallways remained unchanged. It was cold here, yet it held warmth as well. The warmth of memories. Memories of Elsa and her. When they created Olaf...She grit her teeth. Embra thankfully, remained silent and at her side. Her sisters bedroom doors were open already when they arrived. She was out on the balcony as she usually was when alone.

"Sister..." Anna said tentatively, motioning for Embra to stay at the door.

"Look who wandered in," her sister murmured, remaining on the balcony, leaning on the railing. Her practically white hair hung in waves down the pale, creamy expanse of her back. She held a glass of wine in her blue, manicured fingers. One in each hand. Her plump breasts were covered only by a transluctent robe that didn't even reach her knees. Lacy panties barely hid the sex that Anna couldn't help but burn for, averting her eyes. "My traitorous sister and her new friend.''

"I'm no traitor, sister, I brought her here-"

"Because you were scared she would kill you," Elsa whispered softly. Her blue eyes seemed ethereal in the sunlight. Her pale skin looked soft to the touch. Her smile was empty of emotion. "You claim you'd die for me, but in the end,you're just like any other useless trash out there."

The words bit at her eyes. She furrowed her brows. "Elsa...I changed everything for you..."

"Then you should have died for me."

"Either way I would have made my way here, Elsa, love," Embra beamed. Anna didn't like the hunger in her gaze when she looked at her older sister. When she took a step closer to the blonde woman, despite what Elsa accused her of, told her she should have done, she brought her gauntleted arm out.

"Step back, you stay behind me as I ordered. I told you to wait at the doorway."

Embra laughed mightily, "And miss out your drama? How could I?"

The dark haired woman gazed around Elsa's bed chamber, who was staring silently at the foreigner in front of her. The fire Queen took a seat, laying back on Elsa's bed without a care in the world, sighing wistfully as she did so. A smile curled her lips. "Rather comfortable, Queen Elsa. Your sister should be honored to share it with you."

"I am," Anna mumbled, "and you are angering me, Embra. That belongs to my sister-"

"Silence," Elsa said coldly, and her gaze was freezing when it met the younger woman's. "Speak no more." She peered down at her. Her shark grin was on her face. "You no longer have the right to speak in my name." Anna stared at her back as she moved towards Embra. She smiled, offering the other Queen one of the glasses. Embra accepted it gratefully, then peered at it. She inhaled its scent.

"Useless one. Taste this for me." Embra offered Anna the drink. For a second, the girl stood there, numb. She didn't move an inch. Simply stayed there. After a moment, Elsa glanced at her. Her gaze held nothing. No love. No lust. Nothing. Anna was nothing. Absolutely nothing to her. "Anna," Embra purred, "come on now, this is what got you in this position. Not behaving."

"I don't answer to you," she whispered, staring at the floor. _I...I don't answer to anyone._ Elsa stared at her. Her gaze pinned Anna to the spot.

"She doesn't," she said finally, then she took the goblet of wine, and took a large mouthful. Her eyes squeezed shut as she downed the liquid, wiping her lips with her tongue as she handed the glass to the visiting Queen. She sat next to the tan woman, her gaze lingering along the skin showing on her. "Now, what did you visit for my dear?"

"I want an alliance," Embra said seriously, all business now. Her smile was gone. Elsa was the one grinning now.

"I don't want an alliance," Elsa said softly, her eyes like ice. "Your visit is going to end with you disappointed." Anna twiddled her fingers, her eyes on the floor. When she looked down, she felt something shifting on her frame. Her eyes widened when she saw her armor changing. Her sister was going to remove it..._No, no, I want this Elsa. I want to keep this! _She stared at her sister, who still had her back turned. But when she looked down again, nothing had disappeared. In fact, it almost looked like the armor was thickening. Layers sliding onto it. Her fingers twitched. What...?

Embra beamed. "I'm more powerful than you."

"Is that why I was able to destroy you during our...negotiations. You won't be able to. My ice...crushes, you fire, Embra." Embra met her gaze. And her green eyes blazed suddenly, with hatred and something else. "You want my powers, you want my friendship, because you cannot control the world by yourself. And you know I can," she whispered. Anna watched them interact with wide eyes. Her sister had fought this woman and won?

"I have something that will best you," Embra whispered. Elsa said nothing, only smiled wider.

"And what would that be," the ice queen asked. Embra's gaze shifted from her face, onto Anna. _Me? Is she talking about...me?_ Embra moved so fast, a breeze shifted through the air. Elsa's gaze met hers at that brief second. She swelled with power. With joy. She slipped out of the way just in time to avoid a powerful blast of fire._E...Elsa..._She wanted to cry. Tears of joy. She unsheathed her blade, trying to focus and understand everything happening.

"You care about Anna," Embra declared, "that's your weakness." She was stuck between Elsa, who had not moved, looked lazy even, and Anna, stiff and with her weapon at the ready.

"I don't care about her. She's a traitor."

"I appreciate the show you put on for me, Queen Elsa, but we both know that's not the truth. You wanted to discourage me from hurting her, make it seem like you didn't care about her by hurting her yourself." Embra narrowed her eyes. "She's the only thing you care about, though, isn't it?" For a moment, her sister said absolutely nothing. Anna didn't move her eyes from the tan woman across from her, but she knew her sister had an angry expression on her face. An angry expression masked by a calm one.

"I don't love her," Elsa whispered. Embra smiled again.

"You do. You wanted me to kill her though, didn't you?" At this, Anna stiffened even more. Embra was perfectly still. Her forest green eyes slowly turned onto the ginger warrior. "She's scared of you, like no one else. I'm nothing compared to you. She's tried to kill you so many times. It was the same for me. But I...I had the ability to change, the ability to end it."

"What...are you speaking of," Anna whispered, "Elsa, you...you wish me death?"

"Anna, you don't know anything. Don't listen to her."

"You wanted power. You wanted nothingness. Ezeralla gave you that didn't she? She made you forget your fears, forget your heartbreak, but she left the love didn't she? She left your love for Anna."

Anna tightened her jaw. "What the fuck are you talking about? Fire witch, explain yourself, who is Ezeralla?" Embra smirked at her.

"She wants you dead, because you're the only thing she cares about in this universe. You're the only thing holding her back. Holding her back from her true power. You, my friend, are her weakness." What was being told to her was complete nonsense. She shook her head. Her head hurt. She furrowed her brows.

"I...I don't understand. If she wants me dead...why is she supposed to care if you kill me here?"

"Because she's too afraid. She doesn't want to see you. She doesn't want to remember you. If I killed you out there you'd be a distant memory, it wouldn't have been her fault, but here...here, she can see you, can watch it happen." Elsa visibly shook. Anna didn't know what to make of what she was hearing. Elsa had someone destroy her emotions? But her love for Anna stayed? And now she wanted Anna dead because...because Anna was holding her back? Holding her back from what? She wanted Anna dead, but what...she couldn't forgive herself if she was the cause? What...what kind of twisted logic was that. What was...who was her sister? Her sister felt nothing, no remorse, or sorrow, or pain unless...unless it involved Anna? She searched her sister's face. Her shell was still in place. And she stared silently back at Anna.

"So what now? You kill me, Embra?" Anna whispered, her eyes dim. Was this her sister? She had hoped she felt something. But she only felt towards Anna...what...did that mean? Her sister was hardly human...she grit her teeth. She'd...she'd stand where she stood before. At her sister's side. Through the good and the bad. Despite all of this, what her sister felt was real? Her sister's love, the way she whispered Anna's name in her ear, the passionate kisses they share, all of it was real. Anna had been so terribly afraid that it wasn't.

"Elsa can kill me. But by the time she has, you'll be dead too."

The air suddenly felt heavy. "..." Elsa trembled.

"What are you going to do, sister?" Anna whispered. "You want me dead. I can die. I'll die. All I want to know is why?"

"No more talking," Embra snarled, "There's only one way this is going down. Elsa...you become my ally. We make a blood pact. And Anna lives. Or you refuse me _one more time _and your fucktoy dies..." as if to emphasize her words, flames rippled on her dark palms, her eyes a fire of their own. "It works out well for you in the end, doesn't it Elsa? No matter what happens. You can have the empty existence you so desired, and I'll be eliminate-"

The air erupted suddenly.

Anna saw a flash of silver.

"Looks like I arrived just in time."

Blood. So much blood. That voice...? Anna could never forget that voice. The redhead stared at the carcass. Embra...she was bleeding so much. Was she...dead? No, her chest was still moving. But there was an arrow in her throat, and she was choking desperately. Anna turned her gaze to the doorway. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He was wiping his hands. "The ship arrived sooner than expected. Greetings, Queen Elsa. I believe I'll be receiving my promised throne sooner than expected." Anna was paralyzed. He didn't even look at her. He moved forward, until he was kneeling at the mage's side. He took a blade from his waist, his gaze was full of blood-lust.

Something made Anna move. "Don't. Don't hurt her. I'm sure she understands now. She doesn't have to die."

"Oh but she does, Anna dear," Hans looked at her now. His eyes were just as icy as she remember. The way they had been when he told her she wasn't loved, when she was abandoned. Left alone to die. Anger pulsed through her. Elsa was smiling. "In order for me to take my throne..." He was looking at Elsa. At Elsa's body. Anna wanted to snarl. Wanted to kill him. "She has to be kill-"

"You kill her, I kill you."

Elsa grasped her by the hair. "What do you think you're doing, Anna," she hissed in a dangerous tone. And for a moment Anna was going to submit. She had no love for Embra. She disliked her. But that would give Hans a victory. It would give him power. And Embra had answers to her questions. Embra knew what was wrong with Elsa.

"She's mine, sister," Anna said softly.

"How dare you-" Anna stopped her hand. Held her wrist, squeezed it tightly. Elsa was staring at her as if she had gone mad.

"You won't be hitting me any longer. Kai," Anna called out. She stared hatefully at Hans. "Kai!" She was pleased when the man appeared at the doorway. "I need you to take Miss Embra here, and bring her to the infirmary. Make sure they use everything in their power to keep her heart beating, to keep her _living._"

"You do not choose what happens in _my _castle, Anna," Elsa spat.

"Power struggles," Hans asked casually. "Anna's as headstrong as always, isn't she?" He spoke as if they were old friends. As if he hadn't broken her heart. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that there was an evil man in her kingdom who was looking at Elsa like he wanted to stuff his tiny cock inside her and Anna was not going to show any weakness around him.

"Shut up. You're a guest here, you have no right to speak, Prince Hans."

"King...Hans, as of today. I have new land now."

"Shut up, Hans," Anna spat. Then she straightened and attempted to calm herself.

There was a long period of silence. Elsa was peering at her oddly. "Hans. Please leave the room. I have things to discuss with my sister." Hans smiled gently. Then he bowed.

"Of course, Elsa, sweet. Come talk with me later." Anna watched him with a scowl as he walked out the door. Two guards who she hadn't noticed joined him as he left. As he left, servants rushed in. Anna met the fire mage's eyes as she was lifted. Embra's weak, dying eyes met hers. A message was clear. _Thank you. _There was something else inside as well. An odd emotion that Anna wouldn't acknowledge in any lifetime, and she resisted the urge to tell the dying woman she didn't do it for her. When they were alone, tension rippled in the air. Anna was still hot from the fire that had filled the air. Elsa was still deadly calm.

"All this time...you've been inside there," Anna whispered, "All this time, you were really her." Elsa spoke not a word. The redhead pressed on however. She pressed a palm to her sister's belly, sliding her hands up and down lightly, feeling the creamy, soft skin. Her nipples hardened beneath the gingers fingertips. There was something exhilarating in touching her sister. Touching her sister without permission. Touching her sister _knowing it was her sister. _

Anna nuzzled the woman. She kissed at her neck. "This...this doesn't change anything Anna. You're...mine."

The warrior exhaled heavily, and kissed at her throat, pressing lingering kisses up until she reached her mouth. Elsa's tongue was cold against hers. Hot and cold. She groaned into the deep kiss, their lips melding together hard. She gathered her sister in her arms, held her tight, reached down between her thighs. Elsa gasped. And her shell shattered. Anna leaned down, pressed her mouth down, pushed Elsa onto her back.

Elsa tasted sweet on her tongue. She was slick.

"It doesn't change anything, you're mine still, you're still mine. You listen to me, I'm your Queen." Elsa had lost her cool. Her face was full of passion. The passion Anna only saw when she was climaxing. She had hidden this, hidden everything from Anna? Tried to kill her, no. Tried to have her kill herself. She hadn't believed in Anna. Had been stuck between wanting to kill her and wanting her to live. Her sister was so conflicted. So confusing. So..._Elsa. _Anna pressed two fingers into her sister, sheathing them to the base. When the girl trembled, and spread her thighs Anna grinned. Her tongue joined her fingers, and Elsa melted beneath her touch.

She drew away only for a second. "Sister. This...changes everything." There was a blizzard in her older sisters told Anna that if she did try to take her throne, take her power, there would be consequences. Anna had no interest in that. She took her sister in her mouth to prove that. Anna didn't want to be Queen. She just wanted Elsa. _All of Elsa. _ And she wanted to know, _why._

And Embra...she was sure, had all the answers to her questions.


End file.
